The Japanese Giant Hornet Attack
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Syaoran and Eriol are SUPPOSED to be meeting Sakura and Tomoyo at the park (Respectively)...Yet an incident happens in which the aftermath leads up to...More..."Risky"...Adventures, etc.

Syaoran and Eriol are SUPPOSED to be meeting Sakura and Tomoyo at the park (Respectively)...Yet an incident happens in which the aftermath leads up to...More..."Risky"...Adventures, etc. Rated T...For the moment anyway.

* * *

"So...You've got a friend coming over from England?"

Eriol nodded his head while him and Syaoran walked towards the King Penguin Park, where they were due to meet both Tomoyo and Sakura respectively.

"SAKURA!"

Syaoran glanced at Eriol. "That's Tomoyo's voice!" Both him and Eriol raced towards the Park. Both of them were in their primes so in effect they were the fastest runners around. VERY powerful sorcerer's if a powerful enemy was there...They were prepared for anything.

As they rounded the corner Syaoran nearly froze. He WAS prepared for anything - Except this.

Tomoyo was cowering behind the Park's main slide in the middle, while Sakura was laying down near the tree's with a good 20 Giant Hornet's flying around above her. She had been stung several times and extremely badly. She was shaking which in turn was annoying the Hornet's. Of course, a Hornet would NEVER understand that Sakura was in Anaphyleptic Shock - Never in a million years.

Syaoran managed to get feeling in his legs and raced to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo!" He shouted as he raced over, siding underneath the slide to see her. She was shaken up badly. Tomoyo pointed at where Sakura was. "Sy...Syaoran...They...Those..."

Syaoran nodded. "I know. Where's-" Before he could finish he knew - Eriol was walking very slowly towards were Sakura was. "Stay here" Syaoran whispered, "You got your mobile on you?" Tomoyo nodded. "Call the Ambulance."

Tomoyo nodded. "I-I-I already did..." She whispered back. "They came on her in a swarm Syaoran..."

Syaoran almost cringed. "That means the Queen's around here someplace...Keep an eye out for us okay? Let me know when the Ambulance is here"

Tomoyo nodded. "W...Will do..."

Syaoran walked very slowly, stopping when Eriol put up his left hand. "Listen carefully. I can get Sakura away from them. When I pick her up, I want you to go EXTREMELY slowly towards me. Do you understand?" Syaoran nodded. "Yeah"

Eriol looked to him. "If we don't work together this WILL fail. I know how you feel, seeing someone you care about on the floor...Unable to move for themselves. Anyway, let's get this done."

Eriol moved closer to Sakura, as he did so it didn't take long for the Hornet's to notice. He stopped when one of them flew over to him and floated in front of his face.

To Syaoran and Tomoyo, the Hornet and Eriol were having a staring contest - Seeing which one would back down first.

For Eriol and the Hornet though...This was a different matter entirely:

Eriol nodded at his friend. 'Sakura is coming home with me' He mentally spoke to this deadly insect. 'You and your so called swarm WILL move as I do so.'

The Hornet buzzed rather loudly, yet Eriol did NOT flinch. 'What makes you think, we are going to do that? This human tried to get into our hive'

Eriol felt his anger rising but kept it down. 'Sakura would not try to do so. Your hive is that one correct?' He pointed to a rather massive looking hive in the trees to the right of where Sakura was now.

The Hornet turned, buzzed again, then back to him. 'That is correct'

Eriol closed his eyes, taking in everything around him magically, making sure he was on an even footing with this...Well, nuscience shall we say?

'If you look carefully, you will see there is a bird's nest to the left of it. As well as a Bumble Bee nest sitting underneath the ground to my left' He walked very slowly and opened his eyes, by this point he was REALLY staring into the "Dragon's Den". He was so close to this Hornet, that the Hornet was almost blurred to him. 'Leave my friend alone. She has done nothing wrong here-'

Within moments 13 Hornets flew down from the 'Swarm' and hovered around him. The 'Lead' Hornet flew back to behind Sakura with its teammates. 'You have a familiar look about you. Something or someone familiar...'

After a few minutes, the Queen arrived, with her beloved 'Swarm' telling her the situation.

Eriol looked to Sakura's face. She was still breathing which was BRILLIANT. She could have been dead but NO, she was alive. Sakura was a fighter - He knew that much. He opened a mental link with her. 'Sakura, listen to me and listen to me carefully' He saw her try to move her mouth. 'Do NOT move. You have twenty Hornet's above your head, including their Queen, I need you to stay as still and calm as you can be. Understood?'

After a few minutes, Sakura's reply came back. 'Be careful Eriol. Don't get hurt okay?'

Eriol smiled at Sakura, 'You look like you need helping Sakura, not me'

The Queen sent one of her drones to Eriol's face again, 'Alright. We will let you recover your friend. But if we catch you, or her in this forest again...We WILL attack and we will NOT stop until you or her or both are dead. Understood?'

Eriol grunted a 'yes' to him and walked very, VERY slowly towards Sakura, Syaoran walked in slowly as well. Eriol leaned down and lifted Sakura up, again she was as light as a bleedin' feather, he gently laid her into Syaoran's arms who took her to the Ambulance which had only just arrived.

As Eriol was leaving the Queen flew near him. "Who are you?"

Eriol thought about just saying 'Eriol' but he knew what this insect wanted to know. She wanted to know who he WAS so...

He took in a breath, "My name is Clow Reed"

The Queen Hornet started to fly back to the hive, that she had come out off for some really weird reason (Sorry I've been up all night and its almost 7am :( ) 'That would explain why I recognised you...Goodbye Clow'

Eriol nodded. "Yeah, Yeah...Enough is enough-"

* * *

[You guys know the drill, I'll have Chapter 2 when I get a moment :)]


End file.
